1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referred to as a cold light source, light emitting diode (LED) lamps differ from conventional heat-generating incandescent lamps in that they are activated to generate light by applying electric current to light-emitting material. As LEDs have been found to have advantages of being highly durable, light weighted and free of toxic materials, such as mercury, and having a long lifespan and low power consumption, solid-state lighting using LEDs has become the focus of considerable research in the lighting industry and semiconductor industry worldwide.
FIG. 1 shows a traditional tungsten-filament bulb B, which includes a metal base B1 adapted for threadedly engaging an E27-type socket (not shown), a transparent housing B2 assembled with the metal base B1 so as to form together with the base 1 an accommodating space B20, a set of contact wires B3 disposed within the accommodating space B20 and fixed on the base B1, and a tungsten-filament B4 electrically connected to the contact wires B3. When the base B1 is brought into engagement with a socket which has already been electrically connected to a power source, the tungsten-filament B4 emits light for illumination as a result of an electric current passing therethrough. Such a traditional lighting equipment, however, is cost-ineffective and fails to meet the worldwide trend of energy saving and carbon reduction due to its extremely energy-consuming nature and short lifespan.
In view of the above, the inventor has devised a light source package to fulfill the need in this respect.